Fireflies
by Mizuki Amaya Shinto
Summary: Naraku is gone and Kagome 'needs' to go home. Can InuYasha change her mind?


****************************************************************************************************************

A/N: New story! One-shot! Enjoy! P.S. This is not modern day. It is in feudal Japan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****************************************************************************************************************

I don't own InuYasha and highly doubt I ever will.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

************************************************************************************************

**Fireflies-Happily ever after**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****************************************************************************************************************

_It was a clear night. The full moon reflected on the faces of a slayer, a monk, a kitsune, a hanyou, and a school girl miko. Wolf howls and the crackle of the campfire could be heard in the uncomfortable silence of the group. Today, they had finally defeated Naraku and they felt empty. There was no purpose for Kagome to be there anymore, or was there?_

_Kagome stood and slicked her skirt down. _

_"I am going now. It has been great meeting you all," she hugged everyone except InuYasha. He was in the tree. _

_"Sango, you have been my best friend and sister and I will miss you so much. Now, you have Kohaku out of Naraku's grasp and you can be happy." she said as a tear ran down her cheek._

_"Miroku, you may be the biggest hentai I have met," she paused, "But I have learned to love you. You are like a brother to me and I am glad to have met you." she smiled despite the tears._

_"Kilala, you are very loyal and so cute." she giggled._

_"Shippo, you are like my son. I love you. You have been strong and brave through out it all." Kagome hugged him as she spoke softly._

_"InuYasha, I am glad to have met you also. We may have fought, but we also had some good times. Now that we have the jewel, you can be a demon. I hope you will be very powerful and successful. I also hope that you and Kikyo are very happy together." she happily despite that her heart was twisting and breaking inside. Her brain told her to leave and her heart was telling her to stay. Her brain was telling her that InuYasha was in love with Kikyo and her heart was telling her that he would get over it._

_Sango was sobbing and Kagome was holding her. Miroku had hugged them both together and held them there. For once in his life, he wasn't being a pervert._

_"Well, goodbye." she said._

_*InuYasha*_

_InuYasha sheilded his face with his bangs to hide the fact that he was crying. He hadn't cried since his mom had died. _

_'She can't leave me. She made a promise that she would stay by my side. Even though I know she meant that she would stay to gather the jewels, she didn't say that. She said she would stay.' he thought._

_He jumped out of the tree and ran after her._

_As she reached the well, she fell to her knees and cried._

_"I don't want to leave anyone. *sob* Sango, Miroku, Shippo,...InuYasha." Kagome whispered his name and her heart clenched. _

_InuYasha was standing behind her with a soft expression._

_"You don't want to leave me huh? Who said you had to?" he asked._

_"InuYasha, I don't want to leave. But, once the jewel is purified, the well is sealed and I can't go back through. I don't belong here because I have no purpose. As Kikyo said before she pushed me down the well, my belonging place is 500 years in the future." she whispered. She stood and was getting ready to go down the well when InuYasha grabbed her arm. He pulled her into a embrace._

_"Kagome, come with me." he stood and walked as she followed suit._

_They arrived at a crystal blue lake._

_"Look at your reflection." he ordered._

_She did as instructed._

_"Who do you see?" he asked._

_"A useless copy of someone else. A reincarnation." she said_

_"No. Wrong! You are Kagome and no one else. You are not seen as a reincarnation anymore. I should have never seen you like that!" he yelled._

_"Okay..." she said weirded out by the outburst._

_"Kagome...I thought I loved Kikyo. I don't. When Kikyo was alive, I liked her but not loved. I felt that I needed someone and was waiting for my love to come along. Kikyo filled the void half way. Kikyo died and I realize that now. I know she isn't the same Kikyo. I am sorry it took me so long to realize." he apologized softly looking straight into her bright blue eyes._

_"InuYasha..." she whispered softly._

_"Kagome..." he said taking her hand in his and putting it over his heart._

_"What do you feel?" he asked._

_"Warmth." she answered._

_"What did you use to feel?" he asked_

_"Coldness, sorrow, lonliness." Kagome replied._

_"Exactly." he said. "You have taught me to enjoy life. I was lonely and you gave me friendship. I was sad and you caused me to laugh and smile. You gave me joy. You were able to warm me and calm me with a single touch, a single laugh. With your smile, you could make me melt and feel weak. Most importantly, you taught me to love." InuYasha told her in a voice like silk._

_"Who do you love?" she asked feeling a pang of jelously._

_He leaned in and pressed his soft lips to her velvety soft ones in a passionate kiss._

_When they pulled away, they were both smiling._

_"Me?" when he nodded she answered with an 'ohhh'._

_"I love you Kagome." he said._

_"I love you, too." she replied full of happiness._

_"Stay with me?" he asked_

_"I--I can't...my family, the well will seal and you will forget me. You will be a full demon and you will forget." a single tear slid down her cheek._

_He wiped it away slowly and yanked the jewel from her neck._

_"And that is why I don't desire to be full demon." he said._

_"Good, because I love you as you. I love your eyes, your hair, and your cute puppy ears." she giggled._

_He wiggled his ears._

_"You like?" he asked refering to his ears._

_"I love" she said as she rubbed them._

_He let out a low puring sound as she laughed._

_"Anyway," he said embarressed. He held the jewel to his heart. "I desire Kagome to stay with me forever, therefore, I wish the well to stay open forever." he wished._

_The wish was then granted._

_"Stay with me?" he asked again_

_"Yes!" she hugged him._

_They shared a passionate kiss as fireflies lit up the whole scene._

_'Happily ever after' they thought_

_THE END_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
